(Yaoi) Angel Beats
by YaoiYukihime
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of Angel Beats but instead of Yuripi recruiting him, it is Hinata, with a secret past to yet to be discovered.


Angel beats (yaoi)

Stephon T. McCoy

The Devil's Academy

Alternative

Act 1 Scene 1

Otonashi wakes up, with Hinata standing right beside him. Hinata tried to recruit Otonashi to join battle front, but it doesn't go as well as Hinata hope it would. Hinata accidentally fires a shot an angel, which made her activate "hand sonic". Otonashi and Hinata both started running, as Hinata contacts battlefront, to let them know that angel is on the move. Otonashi start asking questions while they run, "what is that, why is she attacking us, why can't I remember who I am" said Otonashi. Hinata says "I will answer all of your questions later, but for right now we have to get away. They ran all the way to a sports storage and headed to the secret tunnel that leads to the base. As they made their way through the base to regroup, the other kept angel busy until they made their way to the base as well.

Act 1 Scene 2

While Hinata and Otonashi are walking to the base, Hinata starts answering some of Otonashi's questions. "We are part of a group called Battlefront, our mission is to oppose God, if we oppose God then can we can leave this place", said Hinata. "So what do we have to do to oppose God", Said Otonashi. Hinata says "that's easy, you have to accept yourself". "But first we have to shut down angel, so that we can move on, so will you help us". Otonashi thought about it for a bit, then agree to work with him. Hinata gave Otonashi a big hug and says " thank you". Otonashi accepts the hug, then gets a sense of Deja Vu, while Hinata is smiling and squeezing him tightly. While they had their warmful embrace, The others managed to keep Angel busy, while also making their escape to the base. After talking for a bit and getting to know each other a bit more, Hinata and Otonashi meet up with battlefront. After Hinata introduced Otonashi, they start going over battle plans. After that was over, Hinata told everyone to go to their quarters to relax and prepare themselves for battle. Hinata told Otonashi to come to his quarters, where they will have an emotional embrace.

Act 1 Scene 3

Hinata told Otonashi to sit down in the chair facing his desk. Hinata sat down and started to tell him that they use to be lovers. Otonashi could not believe that, Quickly Hinata grabs Otonashi and kisses him, at that moment Otonashi gets another case of Deja Vu. Otonashi starts to get into it and enjoying the warmful embrace. Otonashi starts taking off his clothes and process to climb on the desk because he wanted to explore these feelings that had sprang up. Hinata was thrilled about it, so he moves everything off the table, and process to lay Otonashi on the desk. Otonashi then begins to take off Hinata's clothes, still passionately kissing, Hinata begins to inserts his penis into Otonashi's rectum. Otonashi yelps and moans, as hinata's sticks it in deeper, Otonashi scratches Hinata's back in pleasure. Hinata moans softly, as he begins to stroke Otonashi's average cock. They keep this up for another hour and twenty-three minutes, before reaching their climax. Hinata could not contain it anymore, Hinata busted inside of Otonashi, while Otonashi busted all over Hinata belly and chest. Meanwhile, their enemy are preparing to fight for one person.

Act 2 Scene 1

Angel returns to her base to report the leader, "I have returned master", a voice in the distance says "Good, how was your search for God". I've located the one, who is described as God" said, angel. "Let me see, this so-called God" says The Man in the shadows. The image shows up and The Man in the shadows, stands up and the to the screen. "I can't believe my eyes, we've finally found him, our one true God". The man no longer in the shadows, turns around and says "I assistant programer, Ayato Naoi will personally return God to his rightful place. "Now the time is upon us, we will return God to his throne once and for all, now Yuri activate plan "end", I will be in my quarters". Everyone says "as you command, my King", Naoi goes Into his quarters and locks the door behind him, quickly he ran to his desk and pull up the picture. Naoi could not wait, he pulled down his and began stroking his cock to the picture, cumming uncomfortably as he keeps going, all of the workers can hear what their King was doing, and was thrilled to know that their King was happy, which made them work even harder. Even Angel and Yuri feelings began to leak out through, thanks to Naoi's "good time".

Act 2 Scene 2

After Naoi finish he went to see Otonashi before the "big battle" begins. Otonashi was in his dorm room freshening up, after what transpired in the captain's quarters. Otonashi hear a knock on the door and goes to answer it, "our King is at the door, make sure you keep an eye on the surrounding area for suspicious activity" said Yuri. "Hi I'm Ayato Naoi, it's a pleasure to meet you". "Oh hi I'm uh…, well I don't know who I am really" says Otonashi. "Well that's okay, lots of people here have that going for them too, so how are you liking here so far" says Naoi. "Besides the fact that I don't remember who I am, in a world where a girl with white hair is out killing people, with people who know more about me then I do, its pretty good I'd must say" says Otonashi. They talk like that for two whole hours, but Naoi then said "what if I told you that you are a God, what would you say about that" says Naoi. Otonashi then says " you all must crazy to think that I am a…", Naoi quickly kisses Otonashi. Otonashi had a sense of deja Vu again when it happened, then started to kiss Naoi back as they both take off their clothes, Naoi can't wait, he sticks it in Otonashi's ass. Otonashi moans loudly in shock, Hinata hears Otonashi from a couple door and runs to see what happened. He was shocked at what he saw, Otonashi with a dick in his mouth.

Act 2 Scene 3

He sees who dick it was. "Naoi you bastard, I will kill you Dead, all units commence the attack" says Hinata, Naoi then says "all forces… intercept", a war broke out throughout the whole school. Hinata pulls out a combat knife and Naoi activate "severing blade", as they fight Otonashi's head starts to hurt, Naoi then activates "Reaper's Beheading", Otonashi then remembers who he is. "I am Kuzuki Otonashi, the programmer and God of this world, bow before me". "My Lord, is that really you" says Naoi, "yes Naoi, I'm back" says Otonashi, then Otonashi transport all students to the courtyard and used "Hypnosis" to force all students to obey his every word. He then orders all the males to fuck him, because he likes the feeling it gives him. A dick in his ass, a hand jacking him off, a dick in his mouth and then all the boy licks him all over his body.

The end


End file.
